


A Little Night Music

by die_traumerei



Series: The Spider, The Soldier, and Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, asexual!steve rogers, brief sex scene, communicating like adults, including your ace partner in your sex life, the importance of communicating your needs in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a larger universe wherein Steve, Bucky and Nat are in a triad.  </p>
<p>Steve comes home from some light Avenging to get a massage, accidentally fuck things up, be forgiven, use his words, and finally combine his powers of sass and earnestness to speak a line that I was genuinely ashamed to put into the universe.</p>
<p>Mostly fluff, with some serious bits in re: Buck, Nat and either of them being told what to do in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, because I'm impatient like that, and I wanted to get this out while it was still Asexual Awareness Week.
> 
> Steve is Ace in this universe. I am not Asexual, though I did as much research as I could, and I really hope I didn't fuck things up too badly. There'll be a longer work in this series that goes a bit more into the buildup to the relationship, but ehhhh, why do that when I can write cuddling and sexytimes?
> 
> This was born out of a tumblr post I saw somewhere about not leaving Ace partners out of sexual relationships, and this imaginebucky post: http://imaginebucky.tumblr.com/post/101108792477/imagine-natasha-and-bucky-being-in-favor-of-slow-sex

Steve set his shield down just inside the door. _Home_. Where Bucky and Nat and _not_ semi-sentient (and, it turned out, poorly-programmed) robotic insects were. Home, with no injuries and, really, a pretty small patch of trouble behind him, considering he and Sam had neatly contained it in DC, no need to call anyone else in.

He padded down the hall to Bucky's bedroom (even though they all slept there, pretty much, but it was simpler that way) and leaned against the doorframe, smiling at what lay before him. Nat kneeled astride Bucky's hips, moving her hands over his back in long, slow motions. The lights were low – just candles – and the room smelled good, spicy and warm and welcoming.

“Hey,” he called softly, absolutely certain that they had both heard him come in. If they were all a little bit unnecessarily loud, well, it was understandable.

“Hey.” Nat smiled over her shoulder at him. “Everything go okay?”

“Fine. Very nearly boring.”

“You okay?” Bucky's voice was a little muffled, and _very_ relaxed and Steve didn't even care about the stupid smile on his face as he walked over to the bed.

“Not a scratch on me, honest.”

Nat nodded, and leaned over to kiss him. “Go shower, you're up next.”

“For...?”

“The magic hands of Natalia Romanova,” Bucky announced, and Steve leaned over to kiss him too. “Mmm. Sandalwood for him, Nat.”

“Uh huh. After he showers, and after I'm done with you,” Nat pointed out, and waved Steve away. “Clean yourself up, Rogers.”

“Yes ma'am.” He lingered just a little, watching Nat go to work on Bucky's back, right where flesh met metal.

Freshly showered, Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. Nat had lit a fresh candle, but all was otherwise unchanged.

“Come and lie down, Stevie, plenty of room,” she called, and Steve curled onto his side, facing Bucky.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching over to brush his thumb over Bucky's cheekbone. “Everything okay?” Bucky's eyes were red-rimmed, but calm.

“Yeah. Good pain.” Bucky smiled a little. “Apparently my back's a little fucked up from carrying the weight of the arm and everything. This should help. Didn't want some random doctor touching me, though.”

“Lucky we've got a random assassin who's well-trained in everything,” Steve said, keeping a light, gentle touch on Bucky's face. “Anything I can do?”

Bucky hissed as Nat hit a particularly bad spot, but it was over soon, and his brow smoothed. “Nah. You're up next, though.” He smiled. “It'll be more fun than this, I promise.”

“I'm trusting you on that,” Steve said, and he relaxed into the mattress, still curled towards Bucky and Nat. He let the warmth of the room, of being close to his lovely ones, fill him up and wipe away the last of the grit and the fighting. He rested, petting Bucky whenever his breathing changed, or he made a little hitching noise in his chest.

Steve was already half-asleep, lulled by the warmth and his own exhaustion, when Nat leaned over and kissed Bucky's temple. “That's enough torture for one day,” she said, and Bucky rolled over under her, pulling her down for a proper kiss.

“Shut it. You're magic. Thank you.”

“Thank you for allowing me to do this, James,” she said quietly, and pressed a kiss above first one eye, then the other. They rested together, and Steve was torn between wanting to paint them, to save this moment for all time; and to never share it with anyone. He was the only person who would ever get to see them like this, and he liked that, having something just for himself.

“Your turn,” Nat announced, straightening up and giving Steve a light smack on his bottom. “On your stomach, please. No injuries?”

“Nat, it's _me_.”

“Yes, that's why I'm asking. Injuries?”

“None.”

“Good boy.” Natasha wiped her hands on a small towel, and moved over to straddle Steve's hips. Bucky lay on his back, head turned to watch them, but Steve couldn't miss the small movements he was making, rolling his shoulders and wiggling a little, enjoying how his body moved with so much less pain.

Nat smoothed one hand down the center of his back, and he felt her shift, reaching for the candle. “This won't hurt. It's a special wax that burns at a low temperature – it should just feel nice and warm to you.”

“Got it – oooh.” 'Feeling nice' was an understatement – heat spread across his back, warmth that was quickly helped by Nat's hands working his back, shoulders and arms. Lightly to begin with, then spending more time on the hard knots he hadn't even known were _there_.

Steve floated a little in the warmth and attention and caring, and was only a little surprised when he felt tears pricking at his eyelids, tears that fell when he blinked and didn't stop.

“It's okay, baby,” Bucky said softly, wiping his cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “Sometimes it takes you that way. You're just letting go of all the bad stuff.”

“What bad stuff? Came home to you two,” Steve muttered, smiling when Bucky leaned over to kiss him.

“Charmer. Close your eyes and try to let everything go,” Nat said, pausing a little to scritch at his scalp. “We'll be right here.”

“I know,” Steve murmured, and closed his eyes, focusing first on all the touches – Nat's light weight on his body, her strong hands on his back, Bucky's warm bulk beside him and the soft touches from his fingertips. He felt himself falling asleep, and let it happen, drifting off feeling blissful.

* * *

Steve later insisted it was the rhythmic motion – either of them or the bed, he was never clear – that woke him up, but the truth was really that he was hungry, the protein bars he'd wolfed down on the flight back from DC having burned off hours ago. Either way, he woke up to the unmistakeable sight and sound of Bucky and Nat having very happy, reasonably quiet sex.

He smiled a little, watching them while he decided if he was hungry enough to actually cook or if he'd demolish a block of cheese or something. They _were_ beautiful together, Nat on her back with her legs wrapped around Bucky's waist, the slow rolling way their hips moved together, and the way Bucky held himself up on his elbows, dipping his head for long, sweet kisses.

“Good?” he murmured, and she nodded, breathless, and Steve wondered if he should slip away. They hadn't had sex with him in the bed yet, but they also probably didn't realize he was awake, so...

Nat's breathing was coming faster, a little hitch in her throat, and Steve figured to hell with it, and reached out to brush her hair off of her forehead, hardly touching her. The smile she gave him was blinding and he tried to smile back with as much joy. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is,” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss her again, still moving slowly, almost gently. “Good, sweetheart?”

Nat just nodded, before throwing her head back, Steve still gently touching her hair, the curve of her jaw, her shoulder. They clearly didn't mind him being here, so he decided to run with it a little.

“Come for him, baby,” he said, voice low and tender and unmistakably commanding.

“Excuse me?” Nat raised a sharp eyebrow, and Steve could practically _hear_ the record scratch and maybe if he slunk off now they could forget he'd ever tried this.

“Jesus, Stevie, way to dispel all the bad stereotypes about midcentury sex,” Bucky huffed, but when he leaned over to kiss Steve, he was kind and warm, clearly welcoming him. “Gotta be gentle with her, let her take her time. Nat'll get there. Now kiss and make up, loves.”

Steve was at least as red as Natasha had been, if for seriously different reasons. “I'm so sorry...I – I can leave --”

“I'd rather you didn't,” Nat said softly, and reached out to cup the back of his head. “We'll talk later. For now, stay? And more kisses, please.”

“Coming right up,” Steve promised, and made good on it, pressing kisses to her cheek, her mouth, down her neck to the fine line of her shoulder, not stopping even when he felt her shake and cry out, the muscles of her neck going taught under his mouth.

He cupped her cheek in one hand and reached for Bucky with the other, Steve biting softly at Bucky's lips and both their mouths opening together. He held the kiss through Bucky's orgasm, before letting them both go, shifting so Bucky could fall over onto his side.

“Mm. Pass me the water?” Bucky mumbled, and Steve helped him sit up, and set the glass back on the side table when he was done. “What time is it?”

“Late. Sleep, baby. Like Nat.” He looked past Bucky to where Natasha was already curled up.

“'m awake,” she informed him, and he laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Uh huh. Sleep, both of you. I need to eat something, then I'll be right back, I promise.”

“Better be,” Bucky threatened, laying down and sighing when Steve covered them both with the big down comforter. “Please, Stevie, promise you'll spend the night with us?”

He sounded so much like the little boy who had befriended tiny, angry Steven Rogers that Steve almost crawled in beside him and to hell with hunger. He'd sleep badly and wake worse, though, not eating enough after fighting, and he made himself only lean over and kiss Bucky's temple. “I promise. I'll be right here on your other side, okay?”

“Kay. Love ya.”

“Love you too,” Steve murmured, and fled for the kitchen. _Definitely_ not cooking.

 

* * *

 

He woke up – well, he guessed it was mid-morning, by the light that filtered in past the curtains. Bucky lay fast asleep on his stomach, and Steve had curled into his side in his sleep, and was still half-splayed over him. Nat had curled up tight at some point in the night, wrapping around Bucky's metal arm and pillowing her head on the middle of his back, her forehead just barely touching Steve's arm.

He rolled onto his side carefully, keeping contact with Bucky – chances were he would wake up if he felt Steve moving away, and God knew he still looked too tired most mornings.

Nat's eyes slowly opened just as he was debating if it was worth getting up to start the coffee, and she smiled at him, and Steve wondered exactly when life had got so good.

“Hey,” she breathed, and he leaned over to kiss her lightly.

“Morning. Coffee?”

Nat shook her head and crawled over Bucky to splay across both of them, her head on Steve's shoulder. “Don't get up just yet.”

“As you wish.” Steve grinned when she made a face at him, and wrapped his arms around her, still sleep-heavy. “'m sorry about last night. I'll stay out of it, next time.”

Nat shook her head, and pressed a little closer. “It's not like that. You didn't do anything wrong, not really.”

“I sort of did,” Steve pointed out.

“Yes, but it's not your fault – it's _not_ , Steve. One of us should've talked to you at the beginning of all of this.” Nat tilted her head up, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Your instincts were right just...you picked a pretty broken pair of people to fall for, you know.”

“Hey. Don't talk about yourself like that,” Steve said, eyes narrowing.

“It's true. We – both of us – had so much stuff _done_ to us.” Nat bit her lip. “So many commands we could never disobey, you know? So we worked out, early on, that together...it couldn't be like that for us. That this would be something gentle and good, or not at all.”

Steve nodded slowly. “Thank you for telling me. I should have figured it out, really, but thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Nat's forehead. “Gentle and good sounds really nice.”

“It is. And we're sitting down _today_ to talk about stuff like this, it's past due.”

“Yeah. Please.” Steve closed his eyes, felt Nat in his arms, Bucky pressed along one side of him. “And hey. Even if we are all broken – at least all our broken pieces fit together, to make something beautiful. Like a mosaic.”

Natasha went absolutely still in his arms.

“Oh my _God_ , Steve, get out of the bed,” Bucky groaned, clearly not as asleep as he'd seemed. “Out.”

“Was he always this stupid?” Nat asked, voice scaling up. “Because Steve, really. I did not think a human being could actually _say_ things like that.”

“What? It's _true,”_ Steve insisted, laughing when both of them swatted at him in unison. “We're a beautiful mosaic.”

“ _Out_. Don't touch me. Ugh, no, you'll get your sappiness all over me,” Bucky wailed as Steve wrapped an arm around his chest and pressed kisses all along the side of his face. “Help, Nat, I'm being attacked by the embodiment of a Hallmark card!” The fact that he could have got free of Steve by rolling over was politely ignored by all concerned.

“You're on your own, Barnes,” she announced, removing Steve's other arm where it had wrapped around her waist. “I need a shower after that one. And possibly to kill something. With my teeth, maybe.”

“You guys love me,” Steve said smugly, watching Nat go. He liked it when she was the first one up; she made really good coffee.

 


End file.
